Take My Soul, Change My Life, Make My Heart Feral
by LullabyForDead
Summary: Seth Rollins is on mission, a journey into the unknown. His two closest friends, Dean and Roman have gone missing. Years have passed and now he has found a clue that could help lead him to them. But are they still alive or are they dead? With the help of others he will find out the answers.
1. Chapter 1

He held onto his friend, who was shaking with fear. He closed his eyes, still hearing the explosions coming from where they had just escaped. He couldn't believe it had come to this, that their boss would fall so low. They put their trust in him.

First it had started with himself. A rare disease was spreading through him. It didn't have a name yet. All he knew was that it could kill him. He was offered the chance to be saved, cured. That's what he was told. He took that chance and was led to this place. With blind eyes he had went straight to a place that could be a real hell.

His friend, was not doing so great once he was gone. He was lost, alone, and afraid. Had no one to turn to, talk to. Not even their third member, for he had ruined that on the night he had to leave because of his grief. He wanted to leave, to take a long break from what was now wearing him down. He couldn't stand to do it anymore with so much emptiness inside him. So many hidden emotions. He willingly took the devils hand and followed his other half to wherever he was. What he didn't know was the horror that awaited him.

When his grey eyes saw him there, in the same place he was in, he wanted to scream. He knew how much his friend must have missed him, but he didn't want him here. It was too dangerous and he didn't want him to suffer also.

He begged for them not to hurt him. They did anyway. Torturing him in front of his own eyes. And there wasn't anything he could do to take away his pain. He wasn't allowed to be near him.

They were both put through so much and the whole world had yet to know what was going on. Would they ever know? If they made it to the nearest town, then yes. Right now, they needed to find shelter and rest. The black haired one led himself and his friend over to a nearby cave. Hoping that it would hide them from any soldiers that could be looking for them.

"When its daylight we'll try to find the nearest road. Certainly there has to be one nearby."

His friend held out his arms to him. "R-Roman, c-come here..."

Roman went over to him, wrapping his arms around his shivering body. "You're cold, Dean. Fuck! I would build a fire but that alert them to us."

"A-as long as you're here I'll be alright."

"You better be." He kissed his forehead. "You should have never came looking for me."

"I needed to be with you. I couldn't go on without you, Rome."

"They hurt you. Just like they did me." Roman growled, remembering what was done to them. For what? They never did know. It was kept a secret from them. "They'll pay for what they have done."

He laid both themselves down. He held Dean tightly, trying his best to keep him warm.

"How you feeling?" He asked

"I..." Dean whispered. "I don't know...I feel strange, Roman. It feels like my body is on fire, like there's some venom going through my bloodstream."

"That's the drugs they injected in us."

"What do you think it was anyway?"

He wished he could tell him. He wished he had the answers. What was the point of putting them both through all that torture?

"Dean, once we're out of here, lets go some place far away. Live a new life together, just me and you. How's that sound?"

Dean snuggled more into him, nuzzling his nose against his cheek. "I would love to."


	2. Chapter 2

"Um..." A black pair of sneakers is seen, a man's voice is heard. "Fuck...is this thing on?" A glimpse of the man's face. He is holding a camera, staring at the end of it. "Becky! I think its broken..."

"It is not broken, Seth. Let me see it." A redhead, whose name is Becky Lynch, takes the camera from him. "You silly goose. How do you not know how to work it?"

"Its your camera...Anyway, um...Becky, I don't know where to start." Seth says, shrugging his shoulders. "What? Don't look at me like that!"

"Seth, do I have to do everything for you?"

The brunette scratched at his head, deep in thought. "Its just...I don't know where to begin...Anyway, hello everyone." He looked up at the camera, smiling. "My name is Seth Rollins. My friend, her name is Becky Lynch, she is in charge of recording this whole project thingy me and her are doing. Just in case something happens to us."

"Right, Seth. Like that'll happen."

"You never know...Anyway, we are doing a project on a missing persons case. One that went cold a few years back. My friends Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. Back in 2018, Roman had to take a bit of time off, he was sick and needed help for his disease. We don't know what he had, all we knew was that it could kill him. Both me and Dean, we were devastated. We tried our best to hang in there, but Dean..."

"Yeah, we know. He took it very hard. He was losing it."

Seth frowned, remembering the last time he had actually talked to Dean. The auburn haired man was keeping to himself more, was thinking about leaving the company. He told Seth that he had made plans to go and search for their friend, since they haven't heard from him since that night. It was hurting Dean to not know whether or not Roman was okay.

"Yeah...and now he is gone...Dean left to go find him. Maybe bring him back. Now its just me."

"You still got me."

"Thanks, Becky." He said, trying to smile. "Okay, so both of my friends are missing. No one knows where they're at. We have been searching for any clues that could alert us of any sign of them. The only thing we have is this."

He picked up his laptop, showing a video that was on the screen. In the video was Dean, being led to a fenced in building that had some guards surrounding it.

"That is the only clue we got. We were able to get the address of this place, and it turns out that Dean went to a lab that is located in Russia."

"And we have no idea why he would go there." Becky was now showing her face, sitting down next to Seth. "We have an idea that it has to do with Roman, maybe he was at that lab."

"This is like some...Area 51 shit." Seth let out a chuckle. "Me and Becky, along with a few others are going to this place, and hopefully, we'll find our friends."

"If we don't make it back, just assume we have been killed or have also gone missing."

**0000000000000**

"So, you want me and my wife to go on this little trip of yours?"

"Exactly." Seth said. He was sitting across from his boss, Hunter, known as Triple H in the company. "I have a feeling you two could be some great help in this."

"And what makes you think that?"

"That building, it is owned by Vince. He knows why my friends went to that place and I want answers."

"Listen, Seth." Hunter started. "Its not that simple. Vince did a lot of things that Stephanie and I are unaware of. Even if that place is open, we might not be able to gain access into it."

Seth growled, clenching the glass he held tighter. "She took over everything, along with Shane, since that old bastard died. I know there is something you two are keeping from me and I will find out what it is."

"Alright, so if we're supposedly hiding things from you, then how come I'm going along with this trip you have planned? Might I add, it could be dangerous. We could be walking into a trap."

"Or you could be setting me up. I know you would like so much to get rid of the Shield."

Hunter was busy with looking over some documents he held in his hands. "I have found two others who will accompany us. Baron Corbin and Drew McIntyre. They are very well trained for something like this."

"Alright, well besides Becky, I have Kofi Kingston, Dana Brooke, and Bayley."

With his friends, the help of the two guys, and his bosses, Seth hoped that it would be enough. Enough to find Dean and Roman, bring them back. He missed them greatly and prayed they were still alive, hopefully not hurt. There were so many risks he was taking by doing this. He was journeying into the unknown and who knew what was waiting for him out there.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah! Shit!" Seth fell in the snow. It was probably the millionth time that he did today. "Becky, I hate this stupid snowshoes you got us!"

"Get used to them, Seth!" She called out to him. "That's what we'll be needing to help us hike in the snow."

"Up a mountain. A freaking mountain in the middle of the Russia." Kofi commented.

Seth got up, catching up with his friends who were waiting for him. They were preparing for the journey they were going to take and had to be ready. They couldn't make no mistakes for it could be dangerous.

"Seth, may I ask you something?" Kofi asked.

"What is it?"

"You sure that was Dean in that video you saw?"

"Positive."

"Could have been someone messing with you." Bayley said. "Besides, why would Roman be in Russia?"

Seth shook his head, not knowing how to answer them. Everything was so confusing for him. "I don't know guys...All I know is that building he was being led into is a lab. Roman must have went there to be cured."

"And are you for sure that's where Roman is?" Kofi asked.

Seth ran his hands over his face. "I'm not. But there had to be reason why Dean would go there."

"If it was Dean in that video."

"Hey, guys." Dana spoke up. "Wasn't there news about Dean going to AEW? What if he's there and someone from there sent you a video Seth, trying to trick you."

"No. No way in hell. Dean wouldn't do that."

Becky sat down with him. "Seth, listen. I know its hard for you accept, but maybe Dean wanted to be in place where he could find his happiness again."

"He wouldn't leave me...He wouldn't leave Roman, too. Our brotherhood means too much to him. He wouldn't just give it up."

"Knowing the state he was in, he would have done anything to be rid of the pain he was feeling."

**000000000000**

"So, tell us more about yourselves." Becky was speaking to the men, Baron Corbin and Drew McIntyre.

"Are you serious?" Baron gave her a look. "You already know us."

"But I don't know if you two are prepared to go on this dangerous journey of ours."

"Miss Lynch, we are professional athletes. Wrestlers." Drew told her.

"I think we can handle some huge mountain in Russia. We've both hiked in places similar to this. I think we can handle what this mountain has to offer."

Seth stepped in. "Yeah, but you see...its not just some mountain. There's a whole mystery surrounding it. People besides my friends, have gone missing there."

"What is this? Some Blair Witch shit?! I'm sure the explanation is simple. Ambrose and Reigns have gotten lost." Baron said.

"They weren't kidnapped and put in some secret lab. They're probably dead out there somewhere." Drew said.

"You don't know that. No one knows the truth. We're going there and we're going to find out what it is." Seth said.

**0000000000000**

Seth was awake, packing up his bags for tomorrow's flight. He made sure he had everything he needed. Once he was finished he looked to see the time on his clock, seeing that it was getting late.

He laid down on the bed, ready to get some sleep. Before he did though, he pulled up a picture on his phone. One that was taken in 2017. It was of him, Roman and Dean. Taken after the match they at Survivor Series. They had such a great time and the match was amazing. Much more happier times than what they had in 2018. He wanted that back, that place that he called home, that family that was always there for him.

"I'll find you both. I swear. And we will have a better year this time in WWE, I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

'The young man kept running as fast he could, not once looking back. He and his girlfriend, Diana, had came here to get away from the busy city life, wanting to spend time in nature. They rented a nice, cozy cabin in the woods. It was quite peaceful for some time, until they heard something strange out in the woods. It a was very loud scream. Sounded like an animal, but no animal that they knew of made sounds like that. A few days passed and they couldn't shake this horrible feeling they both felt. Something out there was watching them, waiting for the right moment to strike.

The screams were relentless one night. It sounded as though this creature, whatever it could be, was calling out to someone, perhaps another just like it. The couple may have been scared, but they followed the screams to where they were coming from. They traveled deep in the woods, far away from the cabin. After a while the screams had stopped. They still continued their search, curious to find out what sort of creature this was.

The man was growing tired and felt vulnerable out in these woods at night. Diana was much more braver than him. She being the one who had convinced him to leave the safety of the cabin. He was about to tell her they should head back. She stopped him, pointing to something that was on the ground. He shined his flashlight on it, seeing a dead buck deer on the ground. He had to turn away from the sight. Its neck had been snapped, and its stomach was ripped open. They needed to get out of here now.

Diana stepped around the deer, hearing a groan of pain in the darkness. He tried to stop her, not wanting her to put herself in danger. A low growl behind him stopped him in his tracks. He didn't get to see what it was because whatever made that growl flew right by him, pouncing on Diana. His light shined on it. It was huge, its body almost skeletal. A long tail and huge wings. And it was tearing apart Diana, ripping her throat open, blood splattering all over.

He took off, knowing that he would be next. There was nothing he could do to save Diana or whoever else was on the ground. He would rather get away before this creature came after him. Now here he was, running through the woods, trying to escape, make it back to his truck, and get the hell away from this place. He finally found a way out of the woods, seeing the cabin up ahead. He looked back to see if the creature was following him but there was no sign of it. He breathed out a sigh of relief. He ran up to his truck. He unlocked the doors, getting inside, and slamming it shut.

He took his keys out, hurrying up to start up the truck. A loud thump on top of the truck made him drop them. He heard a roar above him, and more moving around. The creature came onto the front of the his truck. He couldn't make out what its face looked liked, just glowing grey eyes staring right at him. The creature slammed a hand into the windshield, shattering it. Its claws gripped his neck, blood gushing out. The camera dropped from his hand, and all that could be seen was the floor. All that could be heard was the man's bones being broken.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: So sorry for the long wait everyone! Still trying to work out and piece together everything I want for this story. Its taking some time, but hopefully it turns out good in the end. Now, I know people who are reading this are probably wondering when we'll Dean and Roman, what happened to them. I know someone said they wanted one of my recent chapters to feature them. I hate to disappoint you, but we're not in that part of the story yet. I promise that they will be featured, but it will not be until a little later into the story. But anyway, I hope that everyone enjoys the next chapter! :) And much thanks to the support from everyone! :)**

"That's what we have to go on. To know that your friends are probably dead." Baron told Seth, after showing him the video. Seth didn't believe him though. His gut feeling kept telling him that Dean and Roman were still alive. He was going to stick to that.

"Nope. Whatever that creature was, it didn't kill my friends."

"And you're sure of this how?" Baron asked him. "You saw that thing in the video."

"Could be fake." Seth took a sip of his drink. "You know how easily those videos could be fabricated."

"Actually, Seth." Kofi started. "That man and his girlfriend, their bodies were found days after this took place."

Seth's mouth fell open. "So, it is real? Must have been a bear that attacked them."

"No bear sounds like that! That creature that was in that video was no bear!" Dana said.

"Can you all just shut up!" Drew yelled at all of them, getting them to be quiet. "Whatever it was, we are well prepared for it."

Becky took Seth out into the hall of the train that they were on, away from the others. "Hunter said him and his wife were meeting us when we get to the town?"

"Yeah. They're meeting us in Ivdel there. We're stopping at a mental institute. Hunter said there's a guy who was admitted there, used to work for the laboratory that Dean and Roman were kept at."

"So he'll be able to give us information on what happened to Dean and Roman?"

"Unfortunately, no." Seth shook his head. "He quit the job before they came to the place. The people in his town, they heard him talking about the things that was being done there. They didn't believe him and thought he was crazy."

"And that's why he's at the institute?"

"Yes. Anyway, I figured it would be good to talk to this man, because he'll be able to tell us more about this lab that we're going to."

"Good idea." Bayley said, going out to get lunch. "We need to find out what that creature was. We'll get ourselves killed if we don't know what it is. "

Seth threw his hands up. "For the last time. It is probably just a bear. It not no big foot or a demon!"

**0000000000000000000**

The group met up with Hunter and Stephanie, who were waiting at the train station in Ivdel. There were two rental vehicles, Becky and Seth getting in the one their bosses were in.

"So this guy were seeing, his name is Igor. Igor Karov." Hunter said. "As you both know he worked at the lab."

"And never met Roman or Dean, right? He didn't partake in the experiments done on them?" Seth asked.

"Yes, Seth. He left before they came to the place."

"What made him leave?" Becky asked.

"We're not exactly sure why he did. All we know is that it must have been some pretty horrible stuff to make him want to. Which is why me and Stephanie have come to the conclusion that there others who were experimented before Roman and Dean."

"Others?" Seth's eyes widened with horror. "Like…anyone that we know?" The realization sent chills up his spine. Knowing that some of his other coworkers could have possibly gone through the same horrific stuff that his friends went through. So many secrets his boss, everyone in charge of the company he worked for was keeping from him and everyone else made him scared. Him and Becky shared a knowing look, both of them understanding that this could be some big trap they were walking straight into.

"Its possible, but we're not for sure yet." Stephanie said. "We're trying to look more into this whole thing, see if there has been anyone else that has gone missing recently or in the past." She pulled out a folder, handing it over to Seth. "Have a look at what's in there. This is what's known about at what goes on at that place."

Seth opened up the folder, him and Becky seeing pictures of animals. Rabbits, monkeys, rats, birds, sheep, dogs, and cats. Cramped in small cages, devices stuck onto their bodies, burnt and bleeding skin, fur falling off, wires hooked up to them. Each picture had a description next to it, documenting when it took place, what was done, and how the animal reacted.

The last picture was dated in the spring of 73. It showed a white rabbit that had wires hooked up to it, and its one side had a large chunk of fur missing. Its eyes weren't normal, they were red and had a wild, ferocious look. There was mouse in the cage with it. It was dead, body torn by the abnormal teeth on the rabbit. And in his mind Seth wondered what was the purpose of harming these animals? There was not a single one he could find.

**0000000000000**

They met up with the others in the parking lot of the institution. Kofi, Bayley, and Dana greeting them, while Baron and Drew stayed in their car. Hunter pulled Seth to the side for moment, handing him the keys to their car.

"Seth, you and your friends will ride together. Me and my wife are going accompany Baron and Drew."

"Aren't you guys coming with us? To listen to what Igor wants to tell us?"

"I'll leave that up to you. You can tell us when we see each other tomorrow."

"Wait, so you're leaving us?" Becky asked.

"We need to get some supplies, weapons for our journey."

"Are you telling me you actually believe what was shown in that video? Come on, now. There's no way that thing is real." Seth said.

"Its not that I'm worried about, its who could be there I'm more am. The lab may be abandoned, but I can assure you that people are guarding that place. Vince wanted that place secret, right? He's going to do whatever it takes to make sure that whatever happened there remains a secret. We need to take precautions."

Hunter got into the back seat of the car, shutting the door. He rolled the down window, saying one last thing to them. "You make sure to get enough information out of Mr. Karov. He'll be able to warn us the dangers that await us at this place. I'm counting on you, Seth. Don't let me down."

'Yes, sir.' Seth sarcastically thought rolling his eyes.

Once the other car was out view, he whispered into Becky's ear. "I don't trust him."

"You haven't trusted him since you turned into a good guy."

"I'm being serious, Becky!"

"What are you two talking about?" Kofi asked.

"Guys, I think we need to keep our guard up around them." Seth said.

"What makes you think that?"

"They're hiding something from us. I have a feeling they know what is already waiting for us at that lab."

"You think they're leading us into a trap?" Dana asked.

Seth nodded his head.

"Great! So we're going to be the next ones to go missing!" Kofi yelled, throwing his arms up.

"We should have just stayed at him." Dana said to Bayley, who agreed with her.

"Guys, calm down. Seth here is just being paranoid." Becky said, trying to calm down the others.

"I am not!"

"Will you chill out? You're scaring the others." She grabbed onto his arm, leading him forward. "Come on, we lets go visit this Igor guy."

The group headed towards the front doors of the institution, going inside. They went up to the front desk. A nurse who was sitting there, looked up at them. "Yes? Are you visiting someone?"

"We're here to see Igor Karov. Is he available right now?" Seth said.

"I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken. There is no one who goes by that name here."

"Ida, who are these people?" A doctor came over to the front desk. "I want all of you to leave. You are not allowed here."

"And why not? We're only here to interview Igor Karov." Becky explained to him. "He worked at place we're going to and we need to get some information from him."

"There is no Igor Karov here. Even if there was I wouldn't allow you to see him. Now I'm going to ask you all once more to leave or I'm calling the authorities."

"Alright, we're going. No need to call the police." Seth said, getting the others to leave also. "I guess he's not over the Cold War yet."

"Don't piss him off Seth or he will have arrested." Kofi said.


End file.
